Problem: Evaluate. $4^3 + (-2)^4 = $
Remember that a negative sign is only part of the base of an exponent if it is inside parentheses with the base. $\phantom{=} 4^3 + (-2)^4 $ $ = (4\cdot4\cdot4)+(-2\cdot-2\cdot-2\cdot-2)$ $=64+16$ $=80 $